paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Love is Strong II~ Mason X Mallory
Bio It has been 3 years since the last time Mallory has been Adventure Bay's princess, and 2 years after the coronation for her being Queen. When she turned 26, Mason proposed to her to marry him and Mallory said "Yes". Mason then becomes King the moment he kisses her at the wedding. A month later Mallory is pregnant with a baby girl, but sadly losses the baby. Mallory gets depressed and sad that she has lost her daughter. Two months later she is then pregnant again with a boy....but once again losses the baby. Mallory goes to the doctor to find out what's going on. She finds out that she has what her great-grandmother had in her line of family. Mallory is devastated and starts to act gloomy and sad that she can't be a mother. Two years later, she starts doing volunteering and goes to the Adventure Bay school to read books to the childern. There she meets a young seven year old girl named Emily. ''Mallory befriends with Emily and thinks she sweet, she even invited her to come over to the castle for a tour one day. Then one month, when the PAW Patrol was out of town visiting Carlos and Tracker at the jungle, a fire broke out at a house which turned out to be Emily's house. Mallory rushed towards the house and used her animal powers to get inside the house and get her out safely. Sadly Emily's parents did not make it out. Mallory then decided to make Emily her daughter and adopted her. '''Emily' Emily is a seven year old young girl and is adopted by the Queen of Adventure Bay. ''Her original parents were Aerial and John West. Now her adoptive parents are ''Mallory and Mason Carpenter. Her now grandma and grandpa is ''Ranger'' and Ashley Miller, along ''with Ashley Jr being her aunt, ''Aiden ''being her uncle, and Ryder and Katie being her uncle and aunt as well. She is fair pale skined, has forest green eyes, wears violet short sleeved shirt, and light blue short jeans. She has a orange bracelet around her left arm. She also has amber color hair that she wears down. Over the course of still growing up and young, she is taught how to be a princess. Her adoptive mother(Mallory), spends as much time as she can to help her and spend time with her. Emily also helps her parents around the castle with chores. When she meets her other grandparents and uncles and aunts, she is very happy, along with knowing that even her grandparents Ranger and Ashley were the king and queen before Mallory became queen. Emily loves spending time with her grandpa, grandma and all her uncles and aunts when she met them, Emily told them all how she got adopted by Mallory and what she has been doing recently. '''Personality ' T.B.A Trivia * Emily's voice actress~ 7 year old Emily; ''*still deciding*'' Teenager Emily; ''*still deciding*'' Adult Emily; ''*still deciding*'' * Diego is also Emily's Uncle. * Emily is suprised but super exciting to know that her adoptive mother has animal powers...along with her grandma * Emily loves pups; her favorite out of Oreo and Chili's litter is Cookie dough. '' '''Gallery' T.B.A Category:Future Generation Category:Royalty Category:Mallory Category:Future Gen. Kids Category:Dragon19's Ships